Hoy ten miedo de mi
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: por favor tenme miedo... prefiero esto a tu indiferencia


**HOY TEN MIEDO DE MI**

Song fic: **HOY TEN MIEDO DE MI** de FERNANDO DELGADILLO

Por : MIMICAT

La noche era cálida y perfumada, las flores de primavera aromaban el ambiente. Era una noche clara sin luna, las estrellas se asomaban en el manto oscuro del cielo, tan brillantes y tan ajenas a el pesar que él sentía dentro de su pecho.

Él caminaba por la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos, sumido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Para él las caminatas nocturnas se habían hecho habituales después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida durante los últimos meses. Ya habían pasado 2 años, dos años… parece tan poco tiempo y a la vez... le parecía que eran siglos desde que hablaron la última vez. Para él había sido difícil sobreponerse a lo vivido.

Al principio como siempre culpó a todos, a ella, porque era tan terca y tan difícil hacerla entender todo lo que Él sentía por ella. ¿Por qué no podía ver que estaba completamente enamorado? ¿Por qué no aceptar su cariño?

La respuesta la conocía bien, ahora lo entendía, ella estaba enamorada, tan enamorada como él. Ambos tenían algo en común, ambos amaban con todo el corazón, con cada partícula de su ser y ambos habían tenido que guardar ese amor en su corazón, sin que tuviera eco en aquellos que eran los objetos de su afecto.

Respiró hondo y levantó la vista del suelo, entonces se percató de a dónde lo habían llevado sus pasos. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro varonil, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro por la ironía de la situación.

Estaba fuera del edificio donde ella vivía, por precaución cruzó la calle casi corriendo, no era que estuviera huyendo, simplemente se alejó, se sentó en la banca en la acera de enfrente y miró la ventana, su ventana, la luz estaba apagada.

**Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido**

**Procura tener a la mano a un amigo**

**Que cuide tu frente y tu voz**

**Y que cuide de ti y para ti tus vestidos**

**Y tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos**

**Y a mano a tu amigo.**

Había regresado del exilio auto infringido, los meses lejos de Chicago le habían ayudado a dar un rumbo a su vida. Ahora era diferente en muchos aspectos, en tantos… que él mismo se sorprendía. Pero al estar ahí, en ese momento, en una noche de primavera tiempo de renovación y de nuevos comienzos, se dio cuenta que en el fondo sus sentimientos por ella eran aún los mismos. Se había sentido derrotado cuando lo despreció en su fallido compromiso. Sabía lo que era el sabor a vencido y el dolor de un corazón roto.

Ella siempre rodeada de amigos, sus primos, el tío que era también su amigo, los tenía a ellos para acompañarla en sus momentos de tristeza al sentir a su vez el corazón roto en pedazos por el inglés.

¿Lo habría olvidado? ¡Caramba! ¡Eso era lo menos importante en esos momentos! Él había regresado y ella era una de las razones por lo que lo había hecho.

Lo intentaría de nuevo, lo intentaría nuevamente pues su corazón así se lo mandaba, aunque… ahora que era más maduro sabía que se había equivocado, sabía que el camino que tenía por delante para ganar su confianza y esperar que le perdonara… que lo viera con menos animadversión, era tan difícil si no imposible, pero qué hacer cómo ordenar a su corazón a dejar de sentir. Tal vez el tiempo le ayudaría, pero por el momento no había tenido éxito.

**La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación**

**Eso tan necesario como verte siempre como**

**Andar siguiéndote con la cabeza y la imaginación**

El fin de semana la había visto en Lakewood, tan hermosa como siempre, más mujer, más madura. Le pareció hasta cierto punto divertido ver cómo se abrieron las esmeraldas de sus ojos al verlo entrar en la terraza, ella se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto muy suyo que él adoraba. Él la miró, clavó sus ojos ambarinos en ella, con la discreción necesaria como para no hacerla sentir incomoda con su presencia. La amaba de manera clara, no era obsesión por ella lo que sentía, así que no la acosaría.

Tal vez… sólo con el pensamiento. La había imaginado tantas veces, en su mente la había visto reir, trepar a los árboles como siempre… llorar por amor. Cómo le habría gustado enjugar sus lágrimas y hacerle saber que él la amaba, que no debía sentirse sola, porque él estaba ahí. La había seguido al hospital, la había acompañado muchas veces a casa al terminar su turno, había estado con ella en el invierno, jugando con la nieve, deslizándose en trineo en Lakewood. Siempre había estado… en su mente y en su corazón con ella.

**Porque sabes si****, si no lo sabes no importa**

**Yo se lo que siento, yo se lo cortan después unos labios**

**Esos labios rojos y afilados.**

**Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estás contenta**

**Que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se acercara a ti.**

Claro que ella no lo sabía ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Pero eso era lo de menos, no importaba que ella no supiera que ocupaba cada rincón de su corazón y sus pensamientos. Para Él era suficiente sentirse así, saber que existía, eso lo hacía sentirse vivo. ¡Qué más daba que ella no lo supiera, de igual manera la amaba!

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó sus rojos labios, en sus pensamientos había besado tantas veces su boca, había probado las fresas de sus labios, los había sentido cálidos, húmedos, entre abiertos, correspondiéndole ese beso que le daba con el corazón. Pero cuando intentaba abrazarla, se desvanecía de entre sus brazos, dejándolo con las manos vacías, con los labios heridos por ese beso jamás dado ni recibido. Cerrando los puños con rabia al saberla lejos y feliz sin Él, ajena a sus sentimientos. Atormentado por la simple idea de que hubiera alguien que le hablara de amor. Sintiendo morirse cada día de impotencia al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ahora, sus circunstancias habían cambiado, ya no era el chiquillo insolente y caprichoso de antaño. Había vuelto renovado, con esperanzas nuevas como esos capullos de primavera, que han esperado y sobrevivido a las condiciones adversas del invierno, así Él se había sobrepuesto a su adversidad personal y estaba dispuesto a dar frutos en su vida, para ella, para él.

Fue entonces cuando la vió llegar al edificio, enfundada en un ligero abrigo cubriendo su blanco uniforme. La vio perderse en la puerta de entrada, su corazón dio un vuelco, sintió la loca carrera de sus latidos marcando el ritmo de su agitada respiración por la emoción al verla.

Unos instantes después las luces se encendieron, y vio abrir el balcón, ahí estaba ella, dejando entrar a la briza de la noche.

**Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle**

**En tu cuarto se tenga cerrada**

**Porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche y**

**Te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento y hasta**

**Te acaricie y te deje dormir**

**Y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir**

**Y respires de mi**

La briza cálida de primavera jugaba con sus rizos, acariciaba su rostro, ella cerraba los ojos al sentir la caricia perfumada que la noche le prodigaba. En ese momento él se convirtió en el viento que le acariciaba toda, que la estrechaba con invisibles manos cálidas y perfumadas a flores nocturnas de primavera.

Ella desapareció en el interior dejando la ventana del balcón abierta.

-Cierra tu balcón Candy –susurró el muchacho- Ciérralo pues entraré a tu alcoba en forma de viento, para llenar tu estancia de mi, para verte dormir, para compartir contigo la intimidad de tus sueños. Para acariciar tu rostro, tus mejillas y depositar un beso en tu frente, y aromar tus sueños con mi aliento, pues mi rostro estará tan cerca del tuyo que por momentos seremos uno, yo en ti, en cada suspiro que des, llenando tus pulmones con mi calidez, entrando y saliendo al compás de tu respiración, acariciándote como nunca nadie lo ha hecho… como nunca nadie lo hará. Te acompañaré cada noche de primavera en forma de briza cálida y te observaré dormir…

**O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos**

**Y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso**

Cuando no haya viento, seré luz que se colará por tu ventana, te estrecharé entre mis brazos para que descanses en mi pecho tu rubia cabeza, acariciaré tus rizos con mis dedos de luz, descomponiéndome en ellos, iluminando tus anhelos y esperanzas, seré el sopor que cautive tus más profundos pensamientos por las noches.

Pues durante el día ni siquiera me dirigirás una mirada, lo sé y me lo he ganado… también lo sé. No me notarás, no me verás. Y si nuestros ojos se cruzaran, sé que veré temor en ellos.

**Ten miedo de mayo y ten miedo de mi**

-Harás bien en temerme Candy! ¡Pues soy un hombre enamorado! Si, debes temerme porque seré fuerte, porque estaré aquí, con el corazón lleno de ti. Porque no sé cuando me libere de tu recuerdo, porque no sé cuando dejaré de hacerlo… no lo sé.

**Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte**

**Me meta en tus brazos para poseerte**

**Y te arranque las ropas y te bese los pies**

**Y te llame mi Diosa y no pueda mirarte de frente**

**Y te diga llorando después**

Debes temerme hermosa sirena rubia, porque en mis sueños tantas veces te he estrechado entre mis brazos. Me he aventurado a estrechar tu cintura, y guiado tus manos a mi cuello; he ocultado mi rostro en el hueco del tuyo y llenado mis sentidos de el delicioso aroma de tu pelo. Te he hecho mía Candy, y me he entregado a ti completo… pero al final… sólo estoy yo con las manos vacías, y sin poder contenerme he sentido una tristeza tan grande que me ha hecho temblar completo.

Si… sin poderlo evitar he tenido que beberme mis lágrimas… amargas por mi torpeza, agridulces por el amor que las provocan…

**Por favor tenme miedo**

**Tiembla mucho de miedo mujer…**

**Porque… no puede ser**

Debes temerme porque no te acecharé más, porque no te obligaré a nada porque trataré de ser tu amigo, si debes temerme porque aún sin mi amor correspondido me conformaré con estar en tus pensamientos como un recuerdo que te haga estremecer. Si… dime loco si quieres, prefiero estar así en tu mente que no estar de ningún modo. Tu indiferencia sí que me mataría, prefiero mil veces que me temas… mil veces.

El muchacho secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, dio una última mirada al balcón, respiró profundo armándose de valor pues sus sueños de un amor correspondido por ella eran sólo eso… sueños. Se levantó, y emprendió el camino a casa, perdiéndose en la cálida noche de primavera.

FIN


End file.
